Various ways to form the periphery of a vertical power component, in order to protect the component edges, and in particular to provide a high breakdown voltage of the component and to limit leakage currents have been provided.
Known peripheral structures of vertical power component however have disadvantages.
There is accordingly a need in the art for a peripheral structure of a vertical power component overcoming all or part of the disadvantages of known structures.